I'm only human!
by K.C.M.O
Summary: Tohru was a normal freshman until she took a walk at 1 am cause that's what all people do when they can't sleep. She was kidnapped by a smurf. (Summary is horrible, this is my first fanfiction) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

A girl walks down a street with her hands shoved into her pockets and her eyes closed.

'Why the hell does that stupid teacher think that it's okay to give that much homework? I'm so lucky I disided to bail on that bitch'

She suddenly ran into someone, no, something, that felt like a brick wall and falls on her butt. The voice begins to chastises her.

"Watch where your going bitch!"

She screams back rubbing her butt

"How about yo-"

As she looks up she notices that he has a cat looking bone piece on his face and her eyes widen in fear.

"What the hell is tha-"

Her face get covered by the man's hand and his other punches her in the gut. Before she blacks out she hears him say one small sentence followed by a crazy, inhuman, laugh.

"I think he will enjoy your company"

Later that night~~

Tohru wakes up on a very uncomfortable floor, she sits up, rubbing her head then winces and grabs her stomach, finally opening her blue eyes to see what was wrong. She lifts up her shirt to check if there was anything wrong, and of course there was a bruise. Then someone speaks up making her jump.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lift up your shirt in front of my subordinates."

It was a guy clearly and not the one from before. This voice was more smooth and clear well the other one was more demanding and rough. She jumped and covered her stomach back up blushing but doesn't speck for herself to cover it up.

She looked up and around at the people leaning on walls or standing with their arms crossed. There was one girl besides her. ONE GIRL. And the rest were all guys. From observing the people there was a calm looking guy, an old guy, an emo, a spoon, a smurf, a weird looking guy, a pink headed guy with glasses, a fish tank, and godzilla. They were all focused on her. Then she looked to the direction where the voice came from. It was another man but there was something different about him. He hung himself above all the rest. He gave me a horrible feeling. Just horrible.

"You are probably wondering where you are and why you are here. I will answer any questions that you have, to an extent, one one condition."

He said in a calm voice as he put on a fake smile.

"y-yes?"

There was a laugh from the spoon then he finally spoke up with a raspy voice

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THIS CHICK IS SO WEAK! WHAT WOULD YOU EVEN WANT WITH SUCH A SUCKY LOOKING ONE!"

The emo spoke up next in a very monotone voice

"Lord aizen knows what he is doing, don't question him nnoitora."

The man hung up on himself spoke again

"Thank you ulquiorra. As I was saying I have a question. What is your name?"

Tohru knew that he knew who she was. He payed his head in his hands as he sat on top of a staircase on an uncomfortable looking stone throne.

"I-its Tohru Kazamushiri...is we are playing 20 questions," She gets up of the ground dusting herself off, "then where am I?"

"Hueco Mundo"

"How did I get here?"

He pointed to the smurf "he brought you here under my orders."

"Why did you order for me to be taken here and why the hell do I have a bruised stomach?"

"I ordered for you to be taken here because you," he opened his eyes slightly, "are special"

"Special? I want an explaination."

"And there is the extent I was talking about."

"Okay okay okay, wait a second, you kidnap me," he nods his head, "you won't tell me why I am here. Makes total sence." She rolls her eyes

The emo suddenly came out of no where and grabbed my neck.

"I will not allow you to talk to Lord aizen like that, trash."

The man then said in a commanding voice

"let go of our guest, she is only scared, it's natural that you would show fear when placed in an unknown world."

When "aizen" spoke, emo obeyed without a bit of hesitation then I was dropped on the floor. Aizen spoke again

"Grimmjow,"

"What do you want...?" He showed little respect for this man, I could tell why he would too, but he looked oddly fermilyer,

'HEY THATS THE GUY THAT GAVE ME THIS BRUISE!'

"I wish for you to take her to her room then return to the meeting room. We will discuss the new intruders."

"Tch, fine." he picked her up off the ground by her forearm with a hard grip that would probably bruise just like my neck was now doing and my stomach. Then everything almost warped and we where suddenly in a vacant room other then a bed, a couch, and another door. He threw her on the bed.

"Better not move from this room, as far as I know, I'm going to be in charge of you, and it's on my ass if you get hurt. I'll do things to you that would forever sccar you if you even try to leave." He scoffed again and left faster then I could see almost like teleportation.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass and died geeez where am I? I want to go home so badly..."

She curled up in a ball on the bed and cried a little bit. Between the pain in her stomach, neck, arm, and lonely ness, all she could do was cry. Cry and cry more, until she was forced to stop. Tohru ended up crying herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow ' s POV (point of view)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'thank. Fucking. God...that meeting is over, it was going over the same fucking shit we always go over, so repetitive...and stupid, now I have to deal with some bitch when I get back to my fucking room, and i better hope she left the room so I could beat the shit outta her.'

When I walked into my room she was asleep on my bed. ' MY BED! Where did she get the idea that she could sleep in my-' I walked to the bed to remove her but all I could smell was salty water.

"What the hell?" I said in a quiet voice being sure not to wake her and holding back a laugh which was VERY hard.

'Was she crying?BUAHAHAHAHAHA THATS GREAT!'

I looked at her now bruised neck, I could tell it was a bad bruise because it wasn't exactly normal colored. unlike a normal, dark blue and purple bruise it was almost green and yellow with the outside of it purple. It kinda' looked like what would happen if you were to run into a corner of a counter and you would get a nasty bruise on your side.

'Owch, that's gotta hurt, if he would have gripped her neck any harder he would have broken it...maybe he should have, I almost feel bad for her, that scientists got some things to do to her.'

He ended up letting her sleep in his bed and he slept on the couch. He would get pay back for it though of course.

Normal POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tohru wakes up a little bit but keeps her eyes closed. She turns and pulls the blankets that covered her torso, over her shoulder then snuggled into to bed, forgetting that she was in a totally new world and that she was in the room of someone that could easily kill her with a flick of a finger. Then she hears his voice right before she falls back asleep.

"Are you awake yet? You sleep deeper then starrk."

She turned in the bed and covered her head and mumbled a small five more minutes. Fed up with her, grimmjow walked over and ripped the covers off the girls body. She covered her head with the pillow.

"I have to take you to szayel."

Keeping her eyes closed she says in a very sleepy voice

"Who is szayel?"

"SzayelAporro Grantz, mad scientist. He's probably going to do some creepy experiments on you to test you or somethin'."

She shivered at the thought of getting shots and desected like a frog she had to once kill in biology class. She sat up quickly

"How about no, I prefer not to be stabbed and poked at."

"Well to bad," he throws her new clothes at her then points to the door she looked at when they entered the room, "go change into your new clothes and hurry, I'll give you 5 minutes. If it takes any longer, I'm forcing you into the clothes."

She ran to the room, opening the door, then closing it quickly, turned around and saw a huge bathroom with a huge bath tube and shower decked out with black walls, blue tiles, and a white ceiling that was about 11 feet high. She placed her clothes on the large sink counter and began to change.

When she finished changing, she was wearing a white trench coat with the collar put up and no sleeves. For pants, she wore shorts and leggings with black and white strips on it. As for shoes they were boots that were more prussian blue then black and they had a white cross on them, very similar to the shoes that the other wore.

Grimmjow spoke in an annoyed voice

"It's about fucking time, geeez took you long enough, now let's go, he doesn't like being kept waiting."

he grabbed her arm but not as hard as last time then teleported to the pink headed guys lab.

Szayel's lab time! Grimmjows POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I sat in one of the chairs in his lab with my hands shoved in my pockets as I watched the women sit on a "bed" which really looked like something you would lay on if you were gettig one of you eye balls removed. I shivered at the thought of getting my eye removed. Szayel spoke up.

"Well I can tell this much as of right now that you have a lot of reiatsu, this might be easier then I had anticipated it to be."

The chick must have been really scared because she was visibly shaking and I was a good fifteen feet away, it looked like she could piss herself at any second.

"W-what do you mean by easier?! What is reiatsu? Hey! Don't bring that needle any closer then that!" She struggled to get away from szayel and the shot that he would give her to calm her reiatsu down because it wasn't steady enough to do anything. Then cuffs came out of the bed and locked her down to the bed making it so she was unable to move. He gave her he shot and almost instantly calmed down. Aizen then walked in the room holding the hoguyoku, walked up to her and spoke out an order to me.

"Grimmjow, I request that you leave until you are ordered to return to pick up the girl. If the order has not been given to you in 30 minutes, assume the worst has happened and she has gone out of control."

"Okay, see yeah later women!"

I stood up and waved her goodbye then walked out the large doors that led to the main hallway of Las Noches.

Tohru ' s POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aizen walked up to me holding an orb thing that was radiating a blue ora

"Tohru, do you wish to remain human?"

'I can't move anything! I can't even speak, what does he mean by remaining human?! Or course I want to! I just want to go home!'

Szayel then spoke up

"I'm sorry sir but I have anything ready given her the shot. She is prepared to become an arrancar, I can't wait to see if this actually works out."

Aizen then placed the orb on my stomach over the bruise. The bruise disappeared and the blue that was once surrounding it started to circle me. I closed my eyes then felt a stabbing feeling in my stomach and blue pixelated lines started to run up my body. It hurts so bad, I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't ask for help. All I could do was scream, and that is what I did.

I heard aizen faintly ask for grimmjow to return along with some other guy named ulquiorra? Once the entered ulquiorra had to hold me down because 'my reiatsu had broken the cuffs holding me down' grimmjow just watched in awe that a human could be turned into a hollow let alone skip all the processes of being a gilion or an adjucha just turning into a Vasto Lorda. This pain lasted for hours, it bright me to tears. It felt like I was dying and dying, again and again and again.

Hey guys, thanks for reading, it was hard not to post this chapter the second day the story was written because right now I have the first 4 chapters written and ready to share. Oh and sorry for the horrible grammar and spelling last chapter, just bare with it, I don't speak english fluently •~• well, until next time, bai bai

I do not own bleach nor any of the characters besides tohru~


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV in Tohru's room -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tohru woke up and felt a stinging feeling in her stomach. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to check it out. Little did she know that she would find a hole in her stomach. When she lifted her shirt she screamed bloody murder and looked in the mirror at it. Then she realised that there were three bone fragments holding her short hair out of her eyes on the left side of her face. She lifted her hands up and touched then. A voice spoke up and walked in the large bathroom. "You don't have to scream so fucking loud! I was trying to sleep!" Tohru turned around and saw grimmjow. Almost instantly she began yelling. "WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT GUY DO TO ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE ME IN THERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!" To get her to shut up, grimmjow placed his hand over her mouth. "Calm your tits women, you became an arrancar so in other words, you can kill shit. Have you noticed your new sword?" She shoved his hand off her face and ran to the side of the bed she was sleeping on just minutes before. She saw a huge scythe next to her bed. It looked awesome. Could easily size up grimmjow and it was shark as hell. "How did all this happen?" She asked in a almost saddened voice, "Why did it have to be me, all I wanted to do was live a calm and quiet life!" "first of all, don't get all emotional. Second, I have no fuckin' idea how it happened, I was 'not promited to see anything or your transformation'" he spoke the last part in a mocking tone, "And lastly your my new fracction." "What?! What's a 'Fracction'?" "You take orders from me now. Also Gin, Tosen, and aizen. But no one else got it?" "What makes you think ill just obey who ever the hell you want me to?!" He teleported in front of her and grabbed her neck making her wince from the bruise that was previously inflicted on her. He brought her to his face. "You WILL obey my orders, I have been granted permission to kill you or harm you in any way, shape, and form, so you better watch your mouth little girl!" He dropped her to the ground. "Fine...im bored what do you guys do here for fun?" "Fight." He said it plan and simple. Like he was saying the word 'hello'. "But before we do anything like that I have to teach you how to sonido, use a cero, and use your release form, in the next 3 days which is going to be a bitch so you better fuckin do as I say or else!" "fine fine fine fine, let's get this over with." Tohru got up off the ground and began to walk towards the door. Grimmjow sonidoed in front of her. "Do you even know where your going?" "No, I was hoping you would lead the way." He started walking towards the doors leading outside Las Noches. "We're going outside because we don't know how extensive your powers are." He answered her question before she could even say it. He hung her over his should and sonidoed up the roof of the huge building. Once they were on top he threw her and she caught herself. "What he hell was that fo-" He drew his sword and tried to slash her with it but before her could do that she jumped out of the way. She then stood up and started to sprit towards him and attempted to cut him. Well he was moving out of the way of the larger blade, she noticed at the bottom of the staff part that there was a smaller blade, only about 6 inches long other then the 3 foot long one at the top. She switched directions of her swinging and used the smaller blade to cut his arm slightly "Well that's a nifty trick you got there." He increases the power of an attack, the charged a cero at her face, but she jumped away from him before he could hit her her. "What the hell! Stop it!" "Fuck no! This is just getting started!" He sonido's if front of her and puts his sword on her throat, cutting it slightly, then he punches her in the stomach. She then coughs up blood and she falls to her knees, holding her stomach in pain. "Grimmjow, stop!" "Tch NO!" He tries to stab her but she moves out of the way, she jumps forward very quickly and cuts him acrossed his chest, but not very deep at all. "So you do have some power in you aye?" He smirks evily and stabs her in she shoulder, again, causing her to cough up blood at a more dangerous level. He pulls the sword out and looks down on her. "Geez, you really aren't that strong in this form...We will need to train more, but first," he pushes her down to the ground and puts his hand on her shoulder, putting his reiatsu in it, and closing the wound. He also does this to her stomach because he had broken two ribs when he punched her. He stands up after about 10 minutes of him healing her, "okay, now let's teach you a basic sonido. First, you need to stand up." She stands up hesitantly next to him. "Second, just let your feet have most of your reiatsu, then push forward," he demonstrates a few times, running around her "See, Its, Easy," He sonido's in front of her then turns her around expecting her to do it. She tries and it works. She jumped around for a bit and sonido's around him as he did with her. "Youre right, this is fun!" He stops her from over doing it and begins to walk down the building. "Let's go, I'm tired," He scratches the back of his head and closes his eyes, "your sleeping in my room until we get you a room, oh and by the way, don't even think for a minute that I will let you sleep in MY bed." He looks back at her wondering if she will actually come with him, after she begins to walk, he turns around and walks to his room.

**hey guys, sorry for the later update then the last one, I'm going to update once every Thursday if possible but thanks for holding on through my bad spelling and horrible grammar. Hehe, well bye I guess oh and I don't own bleach or any of its characters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tohru's POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

we had entered his room that they were in previous to the little fight they had just had. Grimmjow jumped into his bed right away and I walked to the couch. To be honest, it wasn't the most comfortable couch I had ever slept on, and his bed was like heaven, but it would do, I mean, I don't want my head chopped off.

Grimmjow sat up after a bit and threw a pillow and blanket at me, both landing on my head. I didn't pay much mind to his attitude because I was also tired, so I just fixed the blanket so it was covering me and the pillow under my head.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

'Grimmjow had fallen asleep quickly. I had not really even thought of the fact that some people snore. oh my fucking god this guy snores and he snores loudly, I couldn't even think! Wait, I am thinking... well I can't sleep and I have training tomorrow...maybe if I hit my head on a wall hard enough ill pass out, yeah! Let's do it! No that would hurt, maybe I could just shove a blanket down his throat.'

I ended up falling asleep but it had taken a while, I had only gotta a good 3 hours of sleep and I would have to explain why later. Once we had started training again, we just fought eachother for a while, then he taught me how to use a cero which was easy besides the aiming. After training, we went to a small meeting with aizen. He just wanted to know how I was doing, nothing important...I think. This kind of thing repeated for what seemed like days, it had been though, I had been away from home for 8 days now and I'd pretty much gotten used to being here.

Having people like me here was really easy, the only people I really hang out with are grimmjow, nnoitora suprisingly, and tesla who I had become close with. I'm pretty sure tesla is going to end up being that one gay friend that you talk about your crushes with. Nnoitora is kind of annoying but he's cool. Grimmjow always wants to fight me but he ends up fighting his other fracction, thankfully, and lower arrancar. The others I either didn't talk to or they hated me, either way I was content with my little group of friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yo women, come over here!"

Grimmjow yell at me from acrossed the room

"Fuck you! You come over here!"

I was sitting next to tesla on the couch well nnoitora and grimmjow were fighting about something stupid.

"I will kill you if you don't get your ass over here right now!"

"I dare you to!"

I had shot right back at him. He just looked at me with a face that screamed 'the fuck did you just say?!' Then tesla spoke up

"I think you should go over there, they were arguing about something not important and if it continues then they will fight."

"Oh fine," She said the got up off the couch and walked over to the 'men' "What is it?" Nnoitora spoke up first

"Okay so what size of a bra do you think halibel wears? I said double D but grimmjow says she doesn't even wear one."

"Well first of all why do you guys want to know?! Second how would grimmjow know if she doesn't wear a bra?"

Grimmjow spoke next, "Well half her boobs come out the bottom of her shirt dumbass,"

"Good point, I'd go with grimmjow on this one. If you don't believe me, rock paper scissors." She then walked back to the couch and sat down back in her spot. She looked back at the two as they played rock paper scissors, they tied almost every time which she thought was pretty funny. Then tesla spoke

"What was that about?"

"Boobs." She stated with no expression then she looked over at him and he was blushing, then she bursted out in laughter causing him to get more red.

"S-shut up!" He tried to defend himself but failed to do so

"That's great, and here I thought you had a thing for spoony over there! BUAHAAHHAAH!" His face was pure crimson now, it had taken Tohru a solid two minutes to stop laughing, after that they went back to talking about simple things like what the real world was like. She liked it when everyone was happy and going great, it was nice when that she didn't have to worry about her friends getting hurt, because honestly she had forgotten them, or homework, school, work, money, etc. She could live like this forever, not getting hungry or bored to much, she always had someone to talk to and she loved it. She had all the happiness in such a sad looking place, that it was almost unbelievable. Then the question was brought up.

"Hey tohru, do you have parents?" She froze until tesla snapped his fingers in her face

"Y-yeah, I do. They just don't really care about me as much as I had wished they would."

"You make it sound like your never leaving here.."

"I know, I will eventually leave when I am not needed anymore for whatever reason I'm here for."

"Yeah I just hope that doesn't come soon, we would all miss you."

"Your so nice tesla, I wish my old friends were as nice as you, hey were all snobs that used me."

"I'd never use you, anyways, we have to go master! It's almost time!" He had softly yelled over to nnoitora but he was still busy playig rock paper scissors with grimmjow. She laughed at the fact that they were still playing and it had been over 10 minutes since she told them to play.

"Yeah yeah, don't boss me around!" Nnoitora finally got up and left the room and tesla waved goodbye then he also took his leave. Grimmjow then sat on the couch.

"You two look cute together" he had been referring to tesla and her but just to make sure,

"Who?"

"You and tesla of course, geez." She sighed then looked at him

"I wouldn't date him, trust me, he's to nice for my type of guy."

"I still ship it."

"I bet you do dumbass."

"Whatever, im taking a nap,"

"Okay, don't die."

"Im sleeping how the fuck would I die, you are the real dumbass women."

"My name is not women. It's tohru."

"whatever women, bye."

She sighed as he sat up and went to his bed. She then laid down on the couch and fell asleep but little did she know that something would be waiting for her when she woke up.

**hey guys! Omfg so this story hit like a bunch of views and im so happy! I didn't expect it to be this big oh and don't forget to follow, fav, and review, I like opinions, they're nice to get so I can know if I'm doing good or not, bai bai!**

**I do not own bleach or any characters in it.**


End file.
